Gara - gara Nonton Film Hantu
by Veronica98
Summary: Gara - gara nonton fil hantu orihime dapet nilai jelek di matematikanya ! bagaimana bisa ya ? let s see !


**Gara-gara Nonton Film Hantu**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : K+

Genre : Horror dan parody

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, gaje + abal abal, bad laguange, bahasa yang tidak baju and etc ...

* * *

My Second Fic, enjoy my fic and HAPPY READING ALL : )

#OHIM

* * *

`Wah …. Hari ini kan hari kamis dan malam jumat, jadi saatnya nonton film hantu. Tapi nonton film apa ya ?` kata orihime setelah selesai dari makan malamnya.

`Umm… ayo kita lihat ada film apa saja di disket. **Ju-on** … ahh bosannn ,**Resident Evil** … yah zombie lagi.. gak ahh, **Twilight** …. Gak terlalu serem, **The Insidious **... nah yang ini .. gak deng dah nonton jadinya gak terlalu seru` . Orihime pun membereskan disket disket berisi film itu kembali.

`Ahh … apa dong ? ya sudahlah nonton TV saja` kata orihime. Lalu orihime pun pergi ke ruang TV, ia pun menyalakan TV dan mencari channel yang menurutnya bagus untuk ditonton.

`Nah …. ANTV ,biasanya suka nayangin film hantu. Ok … let`s see ! …..Nah .. ada ,judulnya `Ban .. banci Pocong` wahh … pasti seru nih !` teriak riang orihime. Akhirnya ia pun menonton film hantu tersebut sampai tengah malam .

- 1 am -

`Ah… akhirnya selesai juga filmnya. Sekarang … hoooaahhh… saatnya untuk tidur.`kata orihime

`Nah …. Oyasuminasai .`

- V98 -

Pagi haripun yang cerah telah tiba, suara burung-burung pun berkicau nan indah di pagi hari.

PIPP PIPP …. PIPP PIPP

Suara jam weaker orihime berbunyi, pertanda untuk membangunkan sang pemiliknya.

Orihime akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah yang … uhhh seperti kekurangan tidur.

`Ahh…. Gara-gara nonton film hantu aku jadi mimpi buruk !` kesal orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

( ya itu salah sendiri, siapa suruh nonton film hantu -.- )

- V98 -

Di kelas terlihat di bangkunya ,orihime seperti orang yang ketakutan. Tiba-tiba temannya yaitu rukia datang menghampiri orihime. `Hei orihime, kau sedang apa ?` tanya Rukia.

`Ahhh … tidak ! jauhi diriku !`kata orihime ketakutan

`Ne~ tenang hime, ini aku rukia. Ada apa ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? Tanya kembali rukia

`Me…. Mereka… mereka mengikutiku, seperti ingin membunuhku. Ahhh … rukia tolong aku ! lingdungi aku ! sembunyika aku ! kau boleh minta apa pun asal jangan ichigo ku `Jelas orihime ( dasar ,orang ketakutan masih bisanya mikirin cowo , hime … hime =.= )

`Oy tenang hime, ada apa ? ayo jelaskan padaku ?`

`Ne~ tadi malam aku habis nonton film hantu, dan aku pun bermimpi buruk tentang hantu itu. Mereka seperti ingin membalas dendam padaku ` ( orihimenya lebay ya . . . .)

`Yah, pantas saja kau begini. Suruh siapa kau nonton film kaya begituan ?! kalau kamu takut kenapa ditonton ,kamu ini memang aneh deh orihime` kata rukia kesal akan perilaku temannya ini.

`Habisnya, tadi malam kan malam jumat. Gak seru kalau gak nonto film hantu .` tambah orihime

`Ya ya ,terserah kau lah. Oh ya …. Hari ini aka nada test matematika, apa kau sudah belajar hime ?`

`Hhhahh…. Ada test ? ohhh tidak kenapa harus ada test matematika disaat begini ya ?`

Kringggg ,bel pertanda masuk pun berbunyi .semua anak-anak masuk ke kelas dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing .

`Eh … sudah bel masuk ternyata .Cepet amat !`kata rukia

`Ne~ rikua-chan ,pelajaran pertama apa ?` tanya orihime

`Matematika, memang kenapa ?`

`Ohhh … shit, WTF, F*CK !`kesal orihime pada ya… gak tau tuh pada siapa …

`Haha , sabar ya. Ne~ gurunya sudah ada. **_GOOD LUCK HIME_** !` ejek rukia

`Ohh … tidak !`

- V98 -

Guru Bayakuya pun masuk ke kelas, sang guru matematika yang ternyata kakak dari rukia ini terkenal ganteng ( gak ahh … masih gantengan ichigo menurutku xDD )

`Baik anak-anak ,seperti minggu kemarin yang sudah saya umumkan hari ini akan ada test matematika. Jadi tolong buku catatan silahkan simpan ditas dan hanya ada alat tulis di atas meja` jelas Byakuya

`Baik` jawab serempak anak-anak

Lembar soal dan jawabanpun dibagikan satu per satu. `Baik, waktu mengerjakan 2 jam jadi silahkan selamat mengerjakan` byakuya pun duduk di bangku guru . ( ya iya lah, emang mau ikutan duduk di bangku siswa terus ikutan ngisi gitu (?)

Semua muridpun mengerjakan soal tersebut, kecuali …. Ya siapa lagi yang kurang tidur saat ini. Orihime yang dari tadi tidur.

15 menit ….. 30 menit berlalu dan orihime pun masih tertidur

1 jam …. 1 jam 30 menit orihime masih saja tertidur di bangkunya dan …. tiba tiba …

BLEEETTAAAKKKK !

`Aduhh … sakit` kata orihime kesakitan gara gara ditimpuk sama buku rumus kamus tebal matematika milik byakuya.

`Orihime, kenapa kau tertidur saat test berlangsung. Bukannya mengisi lembar jawaban malah enak enakan tidur` semprot byakuya

`Gomennasai sensei … orihime kurang tidur karna begadang nonton film hantu .` jelas orihime

`Itu salahmu sendiri, sudah cepat isi. Waktumu tinggal 30 menit lagi .Dasar …. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi` kata byakuya. Orihimepun membalas dengan mengangukan kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu orihime pun melihat jam tangannya.

`HAAHHHHHH ! 30 MENIT LAGI ! aku kan belum mengisi satupun ,mana aku belum ngapalin lagi. Aduhhh …. Soal apa ini ! aku tidak mengerti ! `keluh orihime dalam hati . Orihime pun buru-buru mengisi soal MTK yang super duper susah itu sebisanya mungkin. Yah … walaupun sudah pasti hasilnya nanti tidak akan memuaskan.

Kriiiingggg, bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

`Ya baik, waktu sudah habis silahkan kumpulkan` suruh byakuya sensei.

`Ta…. Tapi aku kan … belum mengisi semuanya !` jawab orihime

`Sudah ayo kumpulkan !` kata ichigo.

`Huhhh … dunia ini memang kejam !` kesal orihime dalam hati.

`Baik, sampai ketemu besok.` kata byakuya dan langsung meningggalkan kelas.

`Ne~ orihime, bagaimana testnya?` tanya rukia

`UHHH … jangan tanya !` jawab orihime. Rukia pun menjawab dengan tawaa senyumnya .

- V98 -

Keesokan harinya

`Ne~ rukia-chan ,besok kan sabtu . kita jalan-jalan yuk !` ajak orihime

`ke mana ? kalau hanya belanja saja aku gak ikutan ahh!` tolak rukia

`Yah …`

Krinnggg ….

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi kembali, dan semua muridpun kembali ke kelas dan bangkunya masing-masing. Lalu datanglah guru kesayangan kita ini , eng ing eng …. Byakuya Sensei ! ( ohim gak sayang tuh )

`Baiklah ,aku akan membagikan hasil test kalian. Yang namanya dipanggil silahkan ke depan` kata Byakuya

`Orihime inoue` panggil Byakuya sensei

`Ya` jawab orihime. Orihime pun menghampiri byakuya sensei dan mengambil hasil testnya . Byakuya pun memberikan hasil testnya dan orihimepun kembali ke bangkunya.

`WHATTT ! WTF, APA INI ?!` kaget orihime

`Ne~ orihime, kau dapat berapa ?` tanya rukia pada orihime

`Are …. Warui yo~` kata orihime

`Mana ? coba ku lihat . wah … benar 28, sabar ya hime .` Hibur rukia

`Un`

`Are, orihime ada catatan, mungkin nilai tambahan !` kata rukia

`Apa ? mana ?, sini kulihat …. **_` LAIN KALI JANGAN BEGADANG LAGI YA` _** HUUUUAAAAA !`

- OWARI -

Gak ada horrornya sama sekali -.-

ya ta apa lah ...

Please, leave your RnR minna

A RI GA TO U


End file.
